halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Detroit-class merchant cruiser
|operators= Liang-Dortmund Corporation |class before= |class after= |subclasses= |cost= |built range= |in commission range= |total ships building= |total ships planned= |total ships completed= |total ships cancelled= |total ships active= |total ships laid up= |total ships lost= |total ships retired= |total ships scrapped= |total ships preserved= |type= |length=399 metres (1,309 ft) |width=138 metres (453 ft) |height=*133 metres ( *128 metres |mass=620,000 metric tonnes |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine= (6) |slipspace drive= |slipspace speed= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |hull=60 centimetres of |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures=*AN/SLQ-160 flare dispensers *AN/SLQ-81 counter-plasma launchers |armament=* (1) *M870B Rampart 50mm point defence guns (6) * (5) *PM9 Torment 610mm naval coilguns (5) *Class-IV missile pods (12) ** (24 missiles/pod) ** (30 missiles/pod) |complement=Varies depending on cargo configuration *Private security contractors (~60-100 men) * (2-4) * (1) * or (1) |crew=150 sailors, 10 flight crew |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |era= |role=*Civilian escort *Planetary defence *Personnel courier *Raider *Workhorse frigate |notes= }} The Detroit-class merchant cruiser ( : MC), also known as the Liang-Dortmund frigate, is an independent classification built for the Liang-Dortmund Corporation and select planetary defence forces. A type of light-tonnage civilian escort ship, the Detroit-class is supposed to be deployed as a privatised patrol ship which would protect civilian colony craft and freighters from ex- . In such a role, it would be expected to rapidly secure the re-entry point for private fleets, scouting ahead of them while carrying high-value cargo if necessary. In reality, the angular Detroit-class is built for more sinister ends. Its frame is built in such a way to limit RADAR cross-section while also reducing its weight, with a small frontal profile that is bolstered by the majority of its weapons being focused forward. As an "aggressive acquisitions/deterrence freighter", the Detroit-class is used to enforce Liang-Dortmund's will on the colonial frontier. Such uses include enforcing travel restriction into certain sectors, provide aerial support to put down , and lead efforts to detain items to clear customer debts. In more serious instances, they have been used to deliberately assist in harming competitor resources, and on multiple occasions have been seen assisting task forces. Although its weapons are chosen for their performance against small, fast-moving and gunboats, these frigates are sufficiently well-armed and protected enough to be considered a threat to , especially when deployed in groups. The Detroit-class merchant cruiser was first unveiled in , in response to the UNSC's interest in temporarily contracting out much of its traditional responsibilities to private entities. Releasing too late to effectively compete with other products in its market, Liang-Dortmund instead manufactured it exclusively for themselves to build up its reputation through association with their security arm. They were first deployed against rebels, and were instrumental in preventing a wild spread of violence and terror. Encouraged by this success, the Detroit-class slowly spread to take up more important roles within the company's structure; where they were once relegated to taking over to duties the UNSC did not particularly desire, they now became a key component of the actual transportation of their contractors and were responsible for protecting the Corporation's private colonies such as . __TOC__ Role Specifications Ships of the Line Trivia *The asset used for the Detroit-class merchant cruiser was created by Ansel Hsiao. Category:Frigate classes